


Introduce Me a Good Person

by hotokepeach



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotokepeach/pseuds/hotokepeach
Kudos: 1





	Introduce Me a Good Person

私设大过天/ooc预警/驼贤雀东不闭合大三角 

特别狗血/都是我不负责任的脑补/看完不要骂我就好了 

  
  


朴佑镇闯进林煐岷房间。“你这是什么意思？”朴佑镇举着手机没好气地问。 

  


“什么什么意思？就是让你请我吃冰激凌啊。”林煐岷躺在床上歪头读粉丝留言。 

  


朴佑镇探头看客厅沙发上的金东贤，他正和田雄看综艺，笑成一团，似乎没注意这里的动静。 

  


“哥，你这样让我很难做。”朴佑镇压低了声音说。 

  


“哦，那跟我有什么关系？”林煐岷抬头问。 

  


“……” 

  


朴佑镇不愿再搭理林煐岷，摔上林煐岷的门回屋了。 

  


“他俩又怎么了？”田雄困惑地挠头。 

  


“谁知道他们又犯什么毛病，吃午饭吗哥？”金东贤打开手机看到一条新消息提醒，是林煐岷刚发的官咖。“吃佑镇尼请的冰激凌。”说实话有一瞬间金东贤想把手机狠狠砸到林煐岷脸上。 

  


“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”田雄看着金东贤脸色突然变差紧张地问。 

  


“啊，没事没事，以前总点的炸鸡店好像关门了。”金东贤意识到自己失态了，连忙找补。金东贤不是不记得今天是什么日子，是他和林煐岷一起出道的第1000天，他倒也不必用这种方式来提醒自己。 

  


mxm最后的巡演结束后，他们在后台换衣服。“你知道我的意思吧？等他们回来以后…”林煐岷突然对金东贤说。“当然知道，我们只是同事。”金东贤已经换完衣服了，他盯着林煐岷赤裸的上半身轻声说。林煐岷凑过来亲亲金东贤侧脸，“是啊，表面同事罢了”，他接着金东贤的话说。 

  


“没关系”，金东贤亲上林煐岷的嘴唇，手不安分地摸着他的腹肌。狭小的更衣室很昏暗，他们在角落里接吻，非要到快不能呼吸时再分开。事到如今，金东贤也不愿意追问林煐岷在亲吻时是否曾带有一丝真情实感。 

  


五个人住的宿舍总吵吵闹闹，金东贤很少有机会和林煐岷独处。忙碌的时间也总是过得很快，夏天，他们开了第一场FM。原本只有两个人的待机室，现在变成了热热闹闹的五个人。金东贤上台前很紧张，现在林煐岷不会再握着他的手说，“东东不要紧张哦，你最棒了。” 

  


反倒是朴佑镇拍拍金东贤后背，“别紧张”。 

  


FM快要结束时，林煐岷又掉了眼泪。现在金东贤也不会拥抱林煐岷，把他藏在身后。金东贤想过去拍拍他后背，然后看到朴佑镇拥抱了林煐岷，好像抱得很用力。结束之后，他们坐在保姆车最后一排回宿舍，林煐岷在宽大衬衫的遮挡下握住他的手，靠着他的肩膀休息，金东贤侧头看见林煐岷疲倦的脸色就任由他靠着。他们谁都没注意到，朴佑镇坐在前排，盯着后视镜里两人的身影。 

  


金东贤觉得他和林煐岷这几个月做足了表面功夫，任谁看都是关系好的同事。镜头前的互动最多也不过是几秒对视，这可能是以前两年留下的唯一痕迹。林煐岷一直就对接受采访不太自信，他习惯在人群中寻找最让他安心的人，金东贤永远都会对他笑着点点头。 

  


厌倦也来得很快，他们之前并没有确定关系，与其说是恋爱不如说是相拥取暖。真情也好，假意也罢，他习惯在林煐岷的亲吻拥抱中汲取力量，也喜欢林煐岷若有若无的关心。朴佑镇在宿舍偶尔闹他，赖在他身上挠他痒痒。林煐岷这时候总提醒朴佑镇别太过分。 

  


像刚成熟的苹果，酸涩口感里透出一丝一点的甜，都是金东贤骗自己接着沉沦的理由。金东贤练完舞躺在练习室地上感到一阵虚无，只不过最近酸度过高了。他和林煐岷很久没有独处过了，林煐岷的温柔目光不再只看向他，他讨厌林煐岷请朴佑镇吃烤肉，也讨厌林煐岷和朴佑镇结伴回釜山去舞社故地重游。金东贤擦擦头上的汗想起林煐岷今天也来公司，就去隔壁工作室找他。 

  


“林煐岷，我们现在到底算什么啊？”金东贤坐在林煐岷身后看他写歌，突然问他。 

  


“同事啊”，林煐岷沉默了两秒背对着他说。 

  


回答他的只有关门声，林煐岷握着笔的手微微颤抖。他面前的纸上有句刚写好的歌词，“我该怎么做，告诉我。” 

  


金东贤那天喝醉了，醉到被经纪人搀回宿舍，本来是不允许他们喝酒的，只不过经纪人向来宠着金东贤。李大辉其实也发现了，最近全世界脾气最好的金东贤和林煐岷心气都不太顺。李大辉看金东贤放弃了平常稳重成熟的样子摇摇晃晃走进自己屋里瘫在床上，他小心翼翼地问朴佑镇，“他们吵架了吗？”朴佑镇耸肩，“我去看看东贤哥怎么样了，成年人不需要吵架。” 

  


“就能分道扬镳”，朴佑镇留下半句话没说。 

  


朴佑镇进屋顺手带上门，他看到金东贤用被子把自己裹得严严实实，闭着眼睛，拒绝面对这个世界。朴佑镇伸手摸摸金东贤额头，还好，挺正常。 

  


金东贤睁眼，看是朴佑镇，“佑镇呐，有什么事吗？” 

  


他总是这样喊自己，尾音拖长一点，挠得人心痒痒。 

  


“哥，没事，就是想跟你说我喜欢你来着。”朴佑镇懒得学成年人在感情上不说喜欢只搞暧昧的弯弯绕。 

  


“带状孢疹真的很疼，可你在医院一直握着我的手。我居然想如果这样能让你陪着我的话，那也不错。” 

  


“虽然不知道是哪个混蛋让你这么难过，忘掉他好吗？我来帮你忘记他。”朴佑镇面不改色地扯谎，他当然知道是哪个混蛋让金东贤难过。 

  


金东贤眼睛还红红的，“佑镇呐，谢谢你。” 

  


“但你误会了，我不是在难过。”朴佑镇闻言抱住了金东贤，他最近越发瘦了。 

  


金东贤没有迟疑就接受了自己，朴佑镇也能猜到一点原因，只不过他不在乎。 

  


“我和东贤哥在一起了。” 

“我们觉得有必要跟你说一声。” 

  


林煐岷收到朴佑镇的消息时正在公司的休息室泡咖啡。“……阿西”，林煐岷没拿住纸杯，水洒了满地。消息成了已读，林煐岷第一次这么讨厌聊天软件会显示已读的功能。 

  


林煐岷打下几个字又删掉，“知道了”。 

  


对此林煐岷没有更多要说的，恋爱自由，他尊重每个人的选择。 

  


妈的，林煐岷把刚捡起来的纸杯揉成一团。 

  


“不要被人发现”，林煐岷给金东贤发消息。 

  


“发现什么？” 

  


林煐岷无语凝噎，不知道怎么回复，金东贤又发来两条消息。 

  


“发现我和你的关系？还是我和佑镇的关系？还是不要被佑镇发现我们的关系？” 

  


“虽然不知道你是站在什么立场说这句话，但谢谢你提醒。” 

  


林煐岷没再回复。林煐岷容忍着金东贤窝在朴佑镇怀里打游戏，容忍着金东贤和朴佑镇的深夜约会，甚至还在经纪人面前帮他们打掩护。金东贤和朴佑镇也会躲在宿舍里悄悄接吻，他和朴佑镇像两只小狼崽，互相撕扯啃噬，快感笼罩着金东贤。他也说不上来是和朴佑镇接吻的快感，还是报复林煐岷的快感。 

  


金东贤想林煐岷真是没有心，还偏偏总要有意无意地做些惹人生厌的举动。签售会两个人久违地坐在了相邻的座位，粉丝给金东贤带了红色头巾，金东贤把头巾包在头上作势装成狼外婆逗粉丝。林煐岷歪头看他不经意流露出来的孩子气，下一位粉丝到他面前都没注意。“东贤让你分心了吗？”金东贤听到粉丝问林煐岷，他竖起耳朵听林煐岷的回答，“内，东贤太可爱啦。” 

  
  
林煐岷近来越来越频繁地和朴佑镇在舞台上、在镜头前互动，他动不动就cue釜山line，搞得朴佑镇很紧张地跟金东贤解释，我最近一直在躲煐岷哥，真的！我们只是普通同事关系。 

  


金东贤点点头，“我知道”。其实金东贤不在乎，他自问不是什么好人，和朴佑镇在一起很开心就是了。“那你也不要总和煐岷哥对视了好吗”，朴佑镇抓着他的手摇来摇去，像是小狗狗在摇尾乞怜。 

  


“可我只和小雄哥互动很多啊。”金东贤说。 

  


“我不管，就是不许你看林煐岷。”他和小雄哥不一样，朴佑镇在心里说。 

  


“好的好的，听你的。”金东贤哄着炸毛小朋友。 

  


朴佑镇对于林煐岷最近频繁地营业非常不满意。他对林煐岷说哥你能不能收敛一点，我怕他误会。 

  


“怎么之前不怕他误会天天挂在我身上？”林煐岷反问，“没想到你还是道德标兵。” 

  


朴佑镇想，原来林煐岷也知道他的小心思。他说，“那也总比有些人揣着明白装糊涂要好一些。” 

  


“哥，要不要出去喝一杯”，金东贤还没和田雄选好外卖，朴佑镇换了身衣服从屋里出来。 

  


“不去，大中午喝什么酒。” 

  


“去嘛”，朴佑镇撒娇。 

  


好吧，金东贤对田雄说，“哥，对不起。” 

  


“你们去吧”，田雄摆摆手。“没事” 

  


“哥，你为什么，总是盯着煐岷哥看呢？”朴佑镇边烤肉边问。 

  


“我哪有”，金东贤反问。他看到朴佑镇脸上的表情，终于发现今天他不太对劲。 

  


“所以你一直都知道我和林煐岷？” 

  


“当然了，甚至我还觉得你和我在一起是为了气他吧？你们两个人真没意思。一个拿我当营业工具人，一个拿我当感情工具人。”朴佑镇抬手又灌了一杯酒下肚。“你少喝点，伤还没好。”金东贤摁住朴佑镇又举起酒杯的手。 

  


“不要关心我了，这两个月陪我演戏辛苦了，虽然是演戏但是谢谢哥。”朴佑镇把烤好的肉放进金东贤的盘子，“我以为只要努力，你也会用看林煐岷的那种眼神看向我。” 

  


“哥现在也在想着今天是你们出道纪念日吧。”朴佑镇今天不准备留一丝余地。他用轻松的语气说着沉重话题，“如果你也累了我们就到这儿吧。” 

  


朴佑镇想，淦，为什么要这么卑微。 

  


金东贤盯着杯子里的清酒，好像酒杯里能开出花来。 

  


“知道了，哥。”朴佑镇又夹起一块熟得正好的肉放在金东贤盘子里。 

  


“佑镇呐”，金东贤刚开口。 

  


“别，别说对不起。”朴佑镇揉揉眼睛，“吃好了的话就回去吧。” 

  


朴佑镇说朴志训今天约我出去玩，哥先回宿舍吧，他随口编个理由落荒而逃。 

  


“哦好的”，跟朴佑镇分开以后，金东贤漫无目的地在街上走。没错，他记得今天是他和林煐岷出道1000天的纪念日，想着林煐岷是不是特意挑这个日子发官咖。他还想着他们出道一百天时，林煐岷说我们毛线帽一百天一千天一万天都要在一起。可还没等到一千天，他们就分道扬镳了。 

  


金东贤蹲在路边痛苦地扯着自己出门前没来得及打理的卷发，偏偏他还要把朴佑镇扯进来。他懊恼又搞砸了一段关系，其实他不是不喜欢朴佑镇，也不是只把他当做工具人。可就是，对朴佑镇太不公平了，这是金东贤在路边想了半天得到的唯一结果。 

  


金东贤回宿舍时，醉意还没散尽，明明他们也没有喝多少。他躺在沙发上，头疼得不行，过一会儿了就睡着了。他醒来的时候，看到林煐岷坐在旁边。金东贤发现额头上放着一袋冰袋，还盖着毯子。 

  


“你们釜山人都这么爱看别人睡觉吗？”金东贤把冰袋丢在茶几上。 

  


“你发烧了”，林煐岷简短地说，“把药吃了。”他指指桌上的小药片。 

  


“不吃，中午才喝了酒，你是想谋杀我吧。”金东贤又把自己裹进毯子里躺下。 

  


林煐岷端起桌上的冰水喝了一口，他含混不清地说，“那就物理降温吧。” 

  


林煐岷附身吻上他双唇，把冰水渡到他口中。金东贤被林煐岷搞得晕头转向，他推开林煐岷。 

  


“你发什么神经？” 

  


“1000天快乐”，林煐岷说。 

  


“不，一点也不快乐”，金东贤看着天花板，“你现在去找朴佑镇的话，正好能吃到他请的冰激凌。”金东贤转了个身，背对着林煐岷说，他把眼泪埋在毯子里，不想被林煐岷看到。 

  


“别哭”，林煐岷也挤到沙发上，抱着背对着他的金东贤。 

  


金东贤不理他，头埋在毯子里蹭蹭眼泪。 

  


金东贤再醒来的时候，林煐岷已经不在了，他看到桌上的冰袋知道刚才不是梦。天黑了，金东贤懒得去开灯，坐在黑暗里发呆。直到田雄回来，他打开灯看到金东贤坐在沙发上裹着毯子，眼睛通红，脸上还挂着泪痕。 

  


“东贤，还好吗？”田雄担心地问。 

  


金东贤摸了把眼泪，“哥，釜山就没一个正常人吗？” 

  


虽然田雄知道金东贤肯定是在和团里哪个釜山人生气，但是他说，“不，我觉得黄旼炫前辈还挺正常的。” 

  


田雄成功把金东贤逗笑了，“哥，如果你认识好男人就介绍给我吧，我想谈恋爱了。” 

  


林煐岷在屋里能听到他们聊天，他还挂着一只AirPods听歌。 

  


“倘若不曾和你相遇 

我就无须如此难受 

也不会体会揪心的疼痛 

可是 尽管如此 

如果没能与你相遇 

那份坚韧 那份温柔 

我可能至今仍旧无法理解” 

  


  


Fin. 

  
  


真的真的不要骂我5555 

  


脱线是双箭头，雀东也是。 

  


东东是喜欢雀的，但他不否认确实是在利用雀刺激小林，准确的说他对雀的喜欢已经超过了想要报复的心理，但他没意识到，觉得对雀不公平，所以想要结束这段关系。 

  


至于雀，他一直都喜欢东东，所以他意识到脱线之间的感情以后就总缠着小林营业，让东东误会。他不想放弃，但他也没察觉到东东对他的感情已经变了所以不想再缠着东东，但他还是在等着东东能喜欢他。 

  


至于小林，他喜欢东东是真的喜欢，胆怯也是真的胆怯，纠结也是真的纠结。对不起把小林写成不主动不负责的渣男了，甚至结尾的部分小林是感觉田雄快回来了所以就回屋了，所以最后东东是对小林彻底失望了。 

  


脱线BE.jpg 

  
  


谢谢看完我的流水账 

别骂我别骂我😭 


End file.
